I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers and, more particularly, to a dispenser for a paint container.
II. Description of Related Art
Automotive repair facilities typically stock a plurality of different automotive paint colors to paint the automotive vehicles following completion of the automotive repair. In many cases, it is necessary to mix paints having different colors in order to obtain the final desired paint color. Furthermore, the actual measurement of the paint during such mixing is very important to properly match the paint to the existing paint on the vehicle.
Previously, automotive paints have been solvent based. However, due to governmental regulations in response to environmental concerns, automotive paints are rapidly moving towards water-based automotive paints. Previously, there have been no dispensers for such water-based automotive paints which achieve accurate measurement and dispensing of automotive paints when paint mixing is required.